


Almost Family Fanart

by CathyM



Series: Fanart sketches inspired by amazing fics [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyM/pseuds/CathyM
Summary: Fanart inspired by "Almost Family" by Marie_Tomas, a great fic you should read.Also, if you haven't read it, this fanart is definitely spoilerish.





	Almost Family Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_Tomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Tomas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Almost Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432226) by [Marie_Tomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Tomas/pseuds/Marie_Tomas). 



> Marie_Tomas insists on writing wonderful Wolfstar fics (although she makes me cry sometimes), so I will keep doing fanart of her stories. As always, my fanart doesn't do the original work enough justice, so you should go read it. 
> 
> Also, today is super cloudy and the light in the picture is sooo baaaaaaad ಥ﹏ಥ

_And so Remus did just that_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not an artist, I just love drawing fanart, especially for amazing fics.
> 
> **_Buuuuut_** if you like this, you should check my Insta ([@cathymsketches](https://www.instagram.com/cathymsketches)), where I daily post fanart from many fandoms.


End file.
